Tripod
The Tripod is a large three-legged Necromorph form.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/95?ch=1&sd=1_hd GameTrailers: E3 All Access] The front two legs appear to have been arms (possibly made from several different humans) and the final leg (possibly from several different humans as well) seems to have been formed from the host's original legs; twisted into a tail-like form, much like the Leaper (except that in this instance it is actually another leg, not a tail). The Tripod is encountered by Isaac in the Church of Unitology as a boss battle The Tripod attacks by knocking Isaac to the floor, then hitting him with a blade-like tongue. The tongue acts similarly to a Drag Tentacle, except with a small child in the form of a yellow sack as a weak point.[http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/95?ch=1&sd=1_hd GameTrailers: E3 All Access] Death Scenes *If Isaac is able to fend off The Tripod, it releases him and escapes.thumb|300px|right|The Tripod, Full Death Scene *If Isaac fails, however, The Tripod brings it's blade down on Isaac's right arm, severing it. It then proceeds to lift him up, slam him into the wall, then into the floor, knocking his helmet off. While it holds him down, it raises it's scythe and rams it down Isaac's throat. It pulls the scythe back out, severing Isaac's head. As his body twitches then lies still, the creature's arm suddenly comes down on his abdomen and rips it in half. Trivia *The Tripod seems to have some sort of relationship with The Pack. After Isaac fends it off in the Church of Unitology, it sends a group of The Pack after him. Also, in the new wallpaper available on the Dead Space 2 website, the art shows Isaac facing down the Tripod with members of The Pack converging on him it possible the pack are just chilldren of the tripod or more evolved forms of lurkers that came from the tripod. *The Tripod is similar to the Pregnant in physique: a grossly extended and deformed midsection. *Interesting to note that the Tripod has some similarities to the concept art of the Leaper. *Despite being hard to see the Tripod has long brown hair, which gives it's face some female features. This and the baby-like sack may suggest that the Tripod used to be a pregnant female before death. *Alhough it is definite that Isaac encounters the Tripod monster inside the Church of Unitology, it is not known if he also encounters it in other areas around The Sprawl, if not then it is a possibility that given the size and vast population of and on the Sprawl, that there could be other unique necromorph forms or mini boss types similar to the Tripod. *The Tripod has been said to have a Nest, as seen in one of the Dead Space 2 Achievments, "Destroy the Tripod Nest" it is een near the large stained window on the poaster for the game .http://www.easyxbox360achievements.com/latest-news/1141-dead-space-2-achievements *If you shoot the Tripod's weak spot with the Javelin gun it will release you instantly. *The tripod is seen again in the Smashing Pumpkins launch trailer, although it appears to be more twisted and mutated than it did in the church of Unitology. Gallery File:Dead_space_2_Strange_Necromorph_2.jpg|The child-like sack that is the Tripod's weakness File:Necrohugescythe.jpg|The Tripod attempting to stab Isaac tripod.jpg|The Tripod in the downloadable wallpaper from the official website E109.png|The Tripod rams it's Sythe into Isaac's mouth. tripod.png|Smashing Pumpkins tripod Sources